


Moving to Stark Tower

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Team [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Moving to Stark Tower

After you’d agreed to join the team, Sam had stared at you, and Dean was furious. “What?!” He yelled, looking at you. “You can’t be serious! He throws you a fancy party, woos you, and suddenly you’re his number one fan?”

Standing up so you were (almost) eye to eye, you glared at him. “I’m doing it to help people!” You shot back.

“You realize that you aren’t the first he’d decided to sweet talk, and you sure as hell won’t be the last.”

“You realize you just describe what I could say to all your one night stands?” You pointed out. Sam kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t about to get into the middle of all this. The team watched the two of you, letting you both work it out.

Dean scoffed. “Abandoning the family business for a one night stand?”

Tony leaned his hands on the table. “Who said anything about a one night stand?” He said smoothly. You, Sam, and Dean all looked over to him, slightly shocked. Even you had to be surprised at that.

* * *

Despite Dean’s issues with everything, he stayed for the rest of the weekend with Sam. Sam was a bit more accepting of everything, although he was iffy. He’d accept this because it was what you wanted. While he wasn’t a huge fan of how Tony looked at you, he got past it. You were his baby sister, and he wanted you happy.

“Alright, well, don’t be strangers. Okay?” You smiled softly at Dean.

He shook his head. “Same goes to you. Always welcome to come gank some son of a bitches with us. You know that.” Dean smiled at you. “You know, if life with pretty boy gets too tame.” He chuckled.

You hugged him tight. “You know I can’t stay away forever.” You laughed.

The others came out. “Here.” Tony smiled, handing him an envelope. “Y/N was telling me all about the ‘family business’. You are no unofficially funded by the Avengers.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t. No.”

He laughed. “You’d rather keep running credit card scams? Staying in motels where the heat doesn’t work?” Tony stepped forward. “Take it. It’s not a hand out. Y/N will be well taken care of, everything she needs provided for her. How about you think of this as her salary as an Avenger going to you. Or you can think of it as you working for me- doing things that we can’t.”

“Take it, Dean.” You said gently. “Please.”

His eyes went to you before he sighed and took it. Opening it, his gaze shot up to Tony. “A fucking Mastercard?” His eyes were wide.


End file.
